Lance Corporal Dororo Presents: A Blast from the Past
by Author of the Insane
Summary: Before Dororo became the peace-loving ninja we all know and love, he was Lance Corporal Zeroro, Assassin for the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon sent to take over Pekopon. Even though he has left that life behind him, Dororo will soon have to pay for the crimes he committed as Zeroro, much sooner than he had ever anticipated.
1. Please be Paitient

Hello! Sgt. Keroro of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon! Due to the complete incompitence of my lackeys, this story is running behind schedual, but should be up soon, so please, be pai-

 **YOU LIAR! YOU FORGOT TO WRITE THE STORY BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY BUILDING STUPID GUNDAM MODELS!**

 _Ku ku ku... Giroro's right. You are a complete and total liar._

Liar Liar Pants on Fire!

NOBODY ASKED YOU! *ahem*Please be paitient while the story is being written, but it should be up before the end of the day today. Right Dororo?

~Is silently writing away~

See? Now please, don't kill me.


	2. A Blast From the Past

It was a normal night in the Hinata household. The family was sitting eating a nice family dinner prepared by Natsumi. As they sat and enjoyed the food, Fuyuki made a comment.

"I wonder why the Sarge didn't join us for dinner like he usually does."

"As long as that stupid toad isn't ruining things for us, I don't care what he does." Natsumi quipped.

"Well, what about the red one?" Aki asked. "Isn't he usually roasting something out by his tent by now?"

"Now that you mention it… I don't see him either." Fuyuki replied, looking out the window.

"Can we just enjoy this frog free dinner for once and deal with those stupid frogs later?" Natsumi asked. "We can worry about their latest Earth-conquering scheme later."

….

Down in the secret bunker hidden beneath the Hinata house, the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon was busy working out their newest taking over Pekopon scheme. Sgt. Keroro marched across the small stage, a smug expression on his face.

"Men! Today I have brought before you my greatest plan to take over Pekopon EVER!"

Corporal Giroro sat in his chair, cleaning his gun and snarling.

"If this is just another one of your plans to buy more stupid Gundam models, then I swear, I will shoot you until I run out of ammo."

Sgt. Major Kululu chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, it will probably fail anyways."

Private Tamama and Dororo didn't say anything. They simply waited until Keroro continued his little speech. The Sergeant brought up a pie chart that was divided almost perfectly in half. The slightly larger half had a picture of Momoka's face. The other half was blank.

"As we all know, Momoka's family owns 51% of this world's wealth and resources. However, what about the other 49%? Through careful research, I have discovered that this elusive 49% is owned by none other than the Miyamoto family."

Dororo, who had been using this meeting time to meditate like he usually did, perked up at the name. He watched as Keroro pressed a button on his remote and a girl's face appeared on the screen. She had green hair, piercing lime green eyes, and a blank expression on her face.

"I researched the family and discovered that the adult Pekoponians admitted themselves into personal mental asylums, leaving their 20 pekoponian year old daughter in charge of the Miyamoto Empire."

Dororo was trembling and beginning to sweat. He recognized the girl's face.

"If we manage to take control of this girl, then we will own approximately half of Pekopon! After that, we simply need to find a way to safely control Momoka, which we will probably need Fuyuki to accomplish, and then Pekopon will be ours!"

Giroro, Tamama, and Kululu all stared in awe, surprised that a competent plan was actually being offered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…. But this plan could actually work." Giroro said in amazement.

"Ku ku ku… I can whip up something to control the girl in no time flat." Kululu chuckled.

"Way to go, Sarge!" Tamama exclaimed.

While Keroro did his usual happy dance on stage, Dororo stood up.

"Senshi." He said.

All of the platoon stopped and stared at the frog. Though they wouldn't admit it to him, they had forgotten he was in the room.

"What's a Senshi?" Tamama asked.

"Her name is Senshi Miyamoto." Dororo explained.

"Wait…" Giroro interjected "You know her?"

Dororo hesitated to answer, but Kululu quickly interrupted him.

"Ku ku ku… Maybe she was his pekoponian caretaker before the ninja girl."

"That's not-" Dororo tried.

"That sounds like you, Dororo." Keroro interrupted, "Finding a wealthy host so you could continue living your rich lifestyle."

"But if she was his caretaker, then why is he living in the woods like a hermit?" Tamama asked.

Ignored once more, Dororo decided to leave, jumping up towards the ceiling and disappearing into the air ducts. Outside once more, Dororo jumped from tree to tree, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

 _Senshi…. How long has it been since we first met…? Since I turned your life upside down…_

As he jumped, he was unaware of the silhouettes hiding in the foliage. They watched the blue frog make his way deeper and deeper into the forest until he reached the small hut he shared with Koyuki. He went inside and the figures surrounded the house. One of them turned on their earpiece, whispering into it.

"Miss Senshi… We've found him."

In a darkened office in an undisclosed location, Senshi Miyamoto smiled.

"Excellent." She replied. "Move in and capture him. I want him alive."

…..

Inside the hut, Koyuki sat at the small table, looking at Dororo curiously. Usually, he would be calmly sipping tea or meditating. However, tonight, something seemed to be bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Dororo was silent for a moment, but then spoke.

"When you found me in that bear trap and freed me, I swore off my old ways and became a protector of peace… but now, I fear that my past is coming back to haunt me."

Koyuki cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dororo went to answer her, but then, they both heard commotion outside. Sharing a nod, they both leapt from the floor and shot up out the window. Landing in the grass in front of their house, they were immediately surrounded my several men in tactical gear. They all aimed weapons at the duo and began to open fire. Only quick thinking and ninja reflexes saved them

"We've been discovered!" Koyuki exclaimed.

"Then we must rid ourselves of these intruders." Dororo replied.

With a quick nod, the two ninjas spring into action. Koyuki begins kicking and jabbing at the men, hitting weak points in their gear in order to bring them down. Dororo's knife makes short work of the Kevlar vests and ammo belts.

"He's more powerful than the last time." The leader hissed into his earpiece. "It seems he's been honing his skills. That, and he has a partner."

Dororo managed to hear that and paused.

 _These men had battled me before…. Then…. Does that mean…?_

That's when Koyuki screamed, drawing Dororo's attention. A group of the attackers had managed to get ahold of her and were currently forcing her to her knees.

"No! Koyuki!"

That's when two attackers aimed their guns right at her while the rest aimed right at Dororo. With his friend's life in danger, Dororo froze. That was when the leader of the attackers stepped forward.

"Lance Corporal Zeroro, I presume." He said.

Dororo looked up at the leader and recognition immediately dawned.

"You…. You're the head of security for the Miyamoto family."

The man gave a nod.

"Captain Hyousuke, at your service. Miss Senshi has been searching for you for quite some time."

Dororo met the captain's eyes, then looked over at Koyuki, who was watching the exchange with fearful eyes. Dororo gave her a reassuring nod, then looked back at the captain.

"I understand…" he said after a minute. "For what I did to her, I would expect no less…"

Sheathing his knife, Dororo took a deep breath.

"I will come along peacefully…. But only if you let Koyuki go free. She is an innocent, and if you hurt her, I will fight to my last breath to avenge her."

Captain Hyousuke gave another nod.

"You have my word. Surrender, and the girl will be released."

"Dororo, no!" Koyuki cried.

Dororo turned away from her, his eyes closed.

"I must Koyuki…" Dororo whispered. "I cannot let them hurt you because of what I've done…"

With that, Dororo took his sheathed knife and dropped it in front of himself. He then placed his hands above his head (as best as he could considering his head was the size of his entire body) in a gesture of surrender. Captain Hyousuke picked up the knife, then turned to his men.

"Take the frog. Release the girl."

The soldiers holding Koyuki gently released her, even going so far as to help her to her feet. A different solder pulled a coil of rope out of their supply pack and approached Dororo, quickly binding the blue frog.

"Dororo…." Koyuki whimpered.

"Don't try to follow them, Koyuki… Tell Keroro and the others… I'm sorry."

With that, the solders picked up Dororo's bound formed and walked out of the forests, leaving a stunned Koyuki behind.

…..

Back at the Hinata household, everybody had gone to bed long ago. Fuyuki tossed and turned in his bed, muttering about aliens in his underwear draw. Aki slept peacefully, soft whispers of new manga chapters coming in between loud snores. Giroro was asleep in his tent, Ms. Furbottom the cat snuggled up against him. Kululu was asleep at his desk, chuckling maliciously even in his sleep. Keroro was asleep on the floor of his room, using a half completed Gundam model as a pillow. Natsumi was asleep as well, dreaming of Saburo most likely, but her dreams were quickly interrupted by her window suddenly being thrown open.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki shouted.

Natsumi sat up in her bed, screaming like a horror movie victim. Her shrieks of terror immediately alerted Giroro, as well as Fuyuki, who all came barging into the room.

"What happened?!" the two exclaimed in unison.

The two would be rescuers were both thrown off by the sight of Koyuki perched on the edge of Natsumi's bed, a desperate expression on her face. Natsumi was shaking off the last bits of fright as she looked up at her friend.

"Koyuki…. What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah… and where's Dororo?" Fuyuki asked. "Isn't he usually with you?"

Koyuki went kinda quiet, tears welling in her eyes.

"D-Dororo…. He's… he's been…. Captured…."

All three listeners gasped in shock, especially Giroro.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed. "The platoon has been compromised!"

Giroro then jumped towards Natsumi's door, running down the hallway.

"We need to organize a rescue mission immediately!"

"I'll call Momoka and have her bring Tamama over." Fuyuki added, already running towards the phone.

Natsumi approached Koyuki, wrapping her arm around the crying girl.

"It'll be okay." Natsumi assured her. "We'll get Dororo back."

As Koyuki cried into her shoulder, Natsumi held her, silently wishing she had the heart to tell Koyuki how she really felt.

 _Those frogs are complete idiots. The only competent one was Dororo, and now that he's out of the picture, it's just four idiot toads with no idea which way is up. They don't stand a chance…_

… _.._

After rousing Kululu from his power nap and waking Keroro up with a grenade in the mouth, Giroro quickly explained the situation. As expected, Keroro instantly flipped.

"WHAT?! DORORO'S BEEN CAPTURED?! WE'RE DOOM! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! HE WON'T LAST LONG UNDER PEKOPONIAN INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES! HE'LL SPILL EVERYTHING AND WE'LL ALL BE DISSECTED!"

Giroro grabbed Keroro by the neck, ending the Sergeant's terrified rant with a punch to the face.

"Will you focus for once in your career?!"

Kululu simply chuckled.

"Ku ku ku…Looks like we're all doomed."

"We can't just give up!" Giroro exclaimed. "Dororo is one of us, and we never leave a man behind! We're gonna find him, and we're gonna rescue him."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kululu asked. "It's not like we know where he went."

"Kululu's right…" Keroro sobbed from where he had landed when Giroro punched him. "We don't even know who took him."

That's when Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Koyuki walked in.

"Actually…" Koyuki said. "When one of the attackers was talking to Dororo, he said 'Miss Senshi has been searching for you'. Whomever this Miss Senshi is, she must have Dororo."

Keroro perked up at that, jumping to his feet.

"Did you say Senshi?" he asked.

Koyuki nodded and Keroro immediately ran over to his desk, where his latest plans were buried under half-finished Gundam models. He raised his arm up, a small tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry my precious, but I swear to make it up to you later."

He swiped the model pieces to the side, picking up the plan and flipping it open. Natsumi saw the folder and got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"That better not be another one of your stupid schemes." She threatened.

"It's not a stupid scheme!" Keroro snapped. "It's by far my best scheme so far!"

That earned him a threatening glare, one he ignored while he went through the papers in the file until he found the one he wanted. He pulled out a picture of the green haired girl, as well as the Captain that had taken Dororo, sans tactical gear.

"Is this one of the men who took Dororo?" Keroro asked.

Koyuki nodded.

"Ku ku ku… Looks like our target found us before we found them." Kululu chuckled.

Fuyuki looked at the photo curiously.

"Hmm… He kinda reminds me of Paul… only without the mustache."

Natsumi then looked at the picture of the green haired girl and practically squealed.

"T-That's Senshi Miyamoto! The second richest girl in the entire world!"

"Yep." Keroro replied. "And now she has Dororo. So, now our mission has changed. We will hunt her down and force her to release our comrade, no matter the cost!"

Giroro was in awe at the sudden change in demeanor of his Sergeant. He had gone from sniveling coward to an actually leader in an instant.

"L-Let's do this!" he shouted, raising his weapon.

…..

Far off on the Miyamoto Private Island Manor, Dororo sat in a small cage meditating. The room his cage was in was dark, but he could hear several soldiers walking about, no doubt making sure he would not escape. Little did they know that even if he wasn't locked in a cage surrounded by guards, he would not have escaped.

A different set of footsteps, ones much to light to be a soldier's, approached his cage. Opening his eyes, Dororo found himself face to face with Senshi Miyamoto. She was exactly how he remembered, her green hair pulled back and her piercing eyes examining him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Miss Senshi." Dororo said, breaking the silence.

"Neither have you, Lance Corporal Zeroro." She replied, her voice hard.

"I know you won't believe me, but I have. I am called Dororo now, and I am no longer an assassin for Keron."

Senshi shrugged.

"I know that." She replied, surprising Dororo. "I know all about your supposed change of heart, and how you've been 'protecting' this planet rather than try to destroy it. Personally, I think it's all a big steaming pile of poop."

Dororo stood, approaching the bars of his cage.

"I swear to you, it's true. You can ask Koyuki, or any of my friends."

"I don't care about your friends, or anything like that."

Senshi turned her back on him, a small smile on her face.

"All I care about is reestablishing my parent's credibility."

Now Dororo understood. He sank down to the floor of his cage as Senshi continued.

"You came into our house in the middle of the night. You attacked our security, sending so many to the hospital. You attacked my family, proclaiming your name and mission with such pride. Had it not been for Hyousuke and his elites, we would have had so many casualties…"

Senshi's words stung, reminding Dororo of the villain he had once been.

"Even after you were chased off, my parents went insane trying to piece together what had happened. They found it impossible for an alien frog to have taken out their security. They believed they had gone insane and had themselves admitted."

Dororo heard the distinctive sound of tears hitting the floor and could see Senshi's clenched fists shaking.

"I was also beginning to think I was crazy… at least… until Momoka told me about her new pet."

Dororo gasped. So that was how she had found him. Momoka had told her about Tamama.

"She kept me updated on everything, and I waited until I heard word of you. I knew that there couldn't be too many alien frogs on this planet, and my patience paid off. She told me about you, and your little friend. After that, it was simply finding her, then finding you."

Dororo gave a small nod, acknowledging the brilliance of her plan and the results it had produced. However, one question floated around the fog's mind, one he needed to have answered.

"And now that you have me… what is to become of me?"

Dororo heard a soft huff, like a chuckle or a snort.

"Simple." she replied. "I'm taking you to go see my parents first thing in the morning. Once they see you, they'll realize they aren't crazy and they'll come home… they'll finally come home…"

Wiping away her tears, Senshi faced Dororo again.

"And after that, who knows? Being homeschooled, I never had the opportunity to dissect a frog."

With that, Senshi walked out of the room, leaving Dororo to contemplate what he had just learned.

…..

Outside of the Hinata household, Paul landed the Nishizawa Corporation Helicopter right in front of the house. Hearing the commotion. The entire group came running out of the house, running desperately towards the copter. Momoka held the door open for them waving for them to hurry. Once everyone was inside, Paul took off once more.

"Thank you for getting here so fast." Fuyuki told Momoka.

"Oh, it's nothing." Momoka replied. "It's not like I keep the helicopter prepped and ready in case you wanna hang out."

Momoka realized she said this aloud and blushed. However, Tamama quickly saved her some embarrassment by jumping in front of Keroro.

"So what's the plan, Sarge?" he asked.

Keroro crossed his arms and got an evil smile on his face.

"The plan is simple. We find Senshi Miyamoto and force her to tell us what she's done with Dororo, no matter what we have to do! We will get our comrade back!"

Everyone cheered, everyone except Momoka, who was blinking in surprise.

"Senshi? Why do you think Sen has Dororo?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Momoka in surprise.

"Sen?!" they all asked in confusion.

"Yeah… Sen's a friend of mine… well, sort of."

Now everybody was just waiting for her to explain. Luckily, Momoka took the hint and did.

"Her family and my family are pretty close. I mean, technically, we're business rivals, but we have a very cordial relationship. Sen and I were close growing up and I still chat with her every now and then… But… I haven't spoken to her in a while. Not since she had to take over her family's company."

"That's right." Giroro added. "Sarge did say something about her parents admitting themselves to the crazy house."

"Ku ku ku… Maybe Dororo had something to do with that." Kululu suggested.

"You hold your tongue, Sgt. Major!" Keroro demanded. "This is Dororo we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah…" Giroro agreed. "He hates any of the Sarge's plans that involve anything harmful or even slightly un-eco-friendly."

"But… what about back when he was Zeroro?" Tamama asked. "I mean, he was this platoon's assassin, right?"

The platoon thought about that and had to admit, that was true. That's when Momoka spoke up again.

"Well… I don't know if this is relevant at all… but about a year or 2 ago, there was an assignation attempt of Sen's family. Aside from some security guards, nobody was hurt, but Sen's parents began to have a mental breakdown. I managed to get in touch with her after her parents admitted themselves and she told me that they had believed their attacker was a light blue alien frog in a gasmask."

"Yep… That was Zeroro…" The platoon said in unison

"But… That still doesn't explain how she found him." Natsumi mused. "I mean, that frog is the master of hiding. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't. So how did she find him?"

Tamama and Momoka exchanged scared glances, ones the rest of the platoon noticed.

"Private…" Giroro snarled. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Umm… well… Momoka told Senshi about me, and about the rest of the platoon. She promised to keep it a secret so we didn't see any problem…."

Everyone glared at the two, but then sighed.

"There's no use dwelling on the past. Right now, we just need to find Senshi and make her tell us where Dororo is."

"She lives in her Private Island Manor." Momoka supplied. "Paul knows the way."

Paul glanced back at his passengers and gave them a thumbs up.

"Just leave everything to me and my mustache."

With that, the rescuers took off in order to save their friend.

…..

Senshi sat in her spacious office, security footage from Dororo's prison playing on her computer. The frog had not so much as attempted to test his cage, or find a way to escape. Instead, he appeared to be meditating, despite the fact that his fate was far from certain. She then looked down at her hands, where she had the knife Dororo had been wielding when he had been captured.

 _I practically told him I was gonna expose him, then kill him, and yet he just sitting there… Does he know something I don't?_

Now irritated, Senshi shut off her computer and made her way to Dororo's prison, stuffing the knife into her pocket as she did. The guards saluted her as she walked in, and Dororo opened his eyes to greet you.

"Something troubles you." He stated. "I can sense it."

Walking right up to Dororo's cage, Senshi met the frog's eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you so calm? You've been captured, imprisoned, and threatened with exposure and a slow death. Why are you just sitting there accepting that?"

Dororo looked at Senshi with wise eyes.

"That isn't why you're here… Why are you really here?"

Senshi was taken aback, but steeled herself and spoke again.

"Do you know something that I don't? Momoka said there were four other frogs? Are you expecting a rescue?"

"While a rescue from Keroro and the others is a possibility, that is not why I am calm."

"Then why?"

"Because I am ready to accept the consequences for what I did to you and your family." Dororo replied. "I have been trying to atone for my crimes for so long, and now justice will be served."

He then gave Senshi a knowing look.

"Besides…. Though you may not believe me, I know exactly what you are going through."

Senshi scoffed, then went to walk out of the room.

"You know nothing of what I'm going through." She muttered.

As she reached the door, Dororo's words stopped her.

"A rich child, living a sheltered life, unable to make friends. You found solace in what companionship you had, and would give anything to keep it, because the alternative was a soul crushing loneliness."

Senshi turned slowly towards Dororo, eyes wide in shock.

"How do you-?"

"Back on Keron… Back when I was but a tadpole… I was the exact same way."

Senshi found herself believing the frog. The way he spoke, the tone of his voice, there was no way he was lying. She walked back towards him, sitting down in front of the cage.

"When I met Keroro and Giroro, they were my first friends ever. Even though Keroro abused me and made my life hell, I still called him friend because I couldn't bear the alternative."

Senshi looked down.

"That's the way I am with my parents… I just…. I want them back…"

Dororo reached through the bars of the cage, gently patting her head.

"They're all I have…"

"What about Momoka?" Dororo asked. "Is she not your friend?"

"Momoka's nice and all…. But she's 13… I'm 20…. Besides, her father's my business competitor…"

Dororo had to admit, that was a bit of a barrier, and then an idea struck him.

"Then… perhaps… I can be your friend."

The idea made Senshi freeze. She looked up at Dororo in utter confusion.

"What?"

"I am responsible for your current loneliness, but I have also shared that horrible feeling. Perhaps this could give us… a starting point."

Senshi shot up, clutching her head and shaking it frantically.

"No. No no no no no. You are my enemy! You're the reason my life sucks! I'm taking you to my parents, they're gonna see your real, they're gonna come home, and everything will be the way it was before!"

"But were you truly happy before?" Dororo asked.

Unable to take anymore, Senshi went running out of the room as Dororo sat back down on the floor of his cage.

"Perhaps I pushed her too far."

…..

The sun was beginning to rise as the Miyamoto Private Island Manor came into view. The four kids had fallen asleep, Momoka unconsciously hugging Fuyuki's arm while Koyuki and Natsumi leaned against each other. The four frogs were all asleep as well, the Sarge in Fuyuki's lap, Giroro leaning against Natsumi's leg, Tamama on top of Momoka's head, and Kululu in the co-pilot's seat. Only Paul remained awake. Upon seeing the island, he turned to rouse the group.

"Miss Momoka. Children. Tamama and his friends. It's time to wake up. Our destination is close at hand."

Everyone slowly woke up, rubbing sleep from their eyes and drool from the corners of their mouths.

"We're here…" Natsumi muttered.

That's when she looked down at herself and gulped. She was still dressed in her pajamas with a jacket thrown over it. Fuyuki was no better off. In fact, only Momoka and Koyuki were both properly dressed.

"Ummm… Are we really going to the home of the second wealthiest person in the world in our pajamas?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry." Tamama commented. "Momoka has some clothes for both of you. She keeps them here in the helicopter so she can take you guys to her private island for spring break again."

"Really?" Natsumi asked. "Thanks."

While externally, Momoka smiled at Natsumi's thanks, internally, she was cursing out Tamama for his big mouth.

"They're in that compartment there." Momoka pointed. "You can use the bathroom in the back to change."

"Thanks Momoka." Fuyuki said as he made his way over. "You're the best."

Momoka turned to red she gave Giroro a run for his money. As she sank into a puddle of tween ecstasy, Paul got ready to land.

…..

Senshi sat in her office, her hair a wild mess from ringing her fingers through it all night. She couldn't get Dororo's words out of her head.

 _\- I am no longer an assassin for Keron._

 _\- I have been trying to atone for my crimes for so long._

 _\- I know exactly what you are going through._

 _\- Perhaps I can be your friend._

 _\- But were you truly happy before?_

Looking over at a framed photo on her desk, Senshi saw one of the earlier family photos she had. She was maybe 13 in the photo, and yet, her face was so serious. She knew instinctively that any other photo's she managed to dig up, which were few and far between, that she would have that same serious expression.

Thinking back, Senshi knew why she really wanted her parents back. They were rarely if ever there, leaving her in the care of Hyousuke or nannies. They were hired to care for her, so their companionship didn't count in her eyes. That's why she relished the time she had with them. They really loved her.

Right?

She remembered what Dororo had said about his friendship with Keroro.

"Even though Keroro abused me and made my life hell, I still called him friend because I couldn't bear the alternative."

Is that what she was doing? Was she clinging to her only hope of companionship out of fear of loneliness?

"Heh… Dororo may have been right…"

Thinking on that, she leaned back in her chair.

"Maybe he really has changed…"

At that moment, Captain Hyousuke came rushing into the office.

"Miss Senshi. A helicopter has landed on the beach not far from the mansion."

Senshi sat up in absolute surprise.

"Intruders?"

"It's does not appear so. According to the inscription on the side of the helicopter, it belongs to the Nishizawa Corporation."

"Momoka…"

"What are your orders?"

"…..Have your men stand down for now."

"Very good Miss."

Hyousuke walked off to get do his job, leaving Senshi alone once more. Momoka had called the alien frog called Tamama her friend. If the same can be said for the rest of the frogs, then this maybe a rescue attempt.

"Let's see how this goes." Senshi muttered to herself. "Let's see if you accept your friends help, or if you truly do wish to atone for your misdeeds."

Bringing up all of the security feeds, Senshi settled down for a show.

…..

Paul helped the four tweens out of the helicopter as the four frogs jumped down.

"Alright… So what's the plan Sarge?" Fuyuki asked.

"The four of us will storm the mansion, fighting off every guard until we find Senshi, and them we force her to take us to Dororo!" Keroro replied.

That's when Paul spoke up.

"If I may, there are many flaws in your plan."

Keroro turned on Paul angrily.

"How dare you insult my most brilliant plan!"

"I am simply saying that the security in the manor is similar the elite army owned by Miss Momoka's father. And you should remember how well you fared against them."

The frogs all shuddered at the memory. Koyuki then smiled.

"I guess we do this my way then." She said. "We sneak in."

That's when Fuyuki raised his hand, an embarrassed sweat drop on his head.

"Ummm… That's great for all of the athletic people in this group… but what about me?"

"Well, we're gonna need a distraction." Koyuki replied. "You, Momoka, Natsumi and Paul can keep the guards distracted while the platoon and I search for Senshi and Dororo."

"I think we can do that." Momoka said happily, "I've always wanted to see Senshi's house."

"Well Keroro?" Koyuki asked.

Keroro nodded.

"While I would love to make a large, flashy entrance, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Koyuki nodded, then scooped up the four frogs.

"Hang on!"

With that, she jumped into the air, catapulting from tree to tree towards the manor. Once she disappeared, the remaining group members made their way towards the manor.

…..

Senshi watched from the security room as Momoka, as well as two other kids and Paul, approached the front door. On another screen, she could Dororo's ninja friend and the other four frogs jumping across the rafters above them.

"A distraction and a sneak attack. Clever."

Getting on the radio, she spoke to the guards.

"Escort Momoka and her friends on a tour of the manor. Make sure to tell them I will be unable to join them, and to avoid the room where we're keeping Dororo. Use excuse delta 66."

"Yes ma'am."

Setting the radio aside, Senshi realized she had called him Dororo, not Zeroro, or frog. She didn't have long to dwell on that before the guards on camera began talking.

"Miss Senshi welcomes you to her home and regrets to inform you that she is currently busy. She will be unable to join you, but asks that I show you around the house."

"Thank you." Momoka said with a smile.

"She would also like me to request that you stay away from room D66. She recently acquired a new pet and is in the process of house training it, but it is not ready for company."

Momoka's group nodded in affirmation while the ninja girl and the frogs all began heading towards the D wing.

"Good thing the halls are well labeled so visitors won't get lost." Senshi mused. "They should have no trouble finding Dororo."

Turning back to the radio, she called Hyousuke.

"Have your men pull out of Dororo's room. Just leave two men at the door, but have the rest return to their usual duties."

"Right away ma'am."

Now all the pieces were in place and it was time for the main event. Not wanting to miss this, Senshi closed down her computer, making her way to Dororo's room.

…..

Koyuki and the remaining platoon members had no trouble finding the room from their position in the rafters, they could see the two guards standing on either side of the door.

"This is the place." Giroro whispered. "Dororo's inside."

As he said this, a green haired girl walked up to the door. The two guards saluted as she imputed a code into a keypad by the door, unlocking it and allowing her passage.

"That must be Senshi." Koyuki whispered.

"Looked like her." Tamama replied.

"Both of are targets in one sealed room." Keroro chuckled. "Today is our lucky day."

Without another word, Koyuki jumped down from the rafters, landing on top of one of the guards, then kicking the other one into unconsciousness before he could utter a sound. As she secured the unconscious guards, Kululu examined the electronic lock.

"Ku ku ku… Childs play…."

He pulled off the face of the keypad and yanked out a couple of wires.

"One… two… three…"

The door then clicked, signaling it was unlocked. Kululu replaced the keypad and chuckled again.

"It's almost like she wanted us to come in."

Without wasting another second, Koyuki kicked the door in as the frogs got into battle poses.

"Dororo!" Keroro announced. "We have come to rescue you!"

In the center of the darkened room, sitting in a small cage, Dororo looked over at the group in surprise.

"Koyuki…. Keroro…. My friends."

Senshi, who was sitting beside the cage, also looked over in surprise. Before she could say a word, Giroro jumped into her lap, aiming his gun right at her.

"Say one word or so much as twitch, and there will be one less pekoponian on this rock to deal with."

Dororo looked slightly panicked when Giroro did that, but before he could say anything, Kululu examined the lock on his cage.

"Ooh… She wasn't taking any chances with you." He surmised, lifting the lock and peering closer at it. "Best line of locks that these Pekoponians have to offer…. Give me 3 minutes."

"Wait-" Dororo tried to say.

"Don't worry Dororo." Keroro said with a smile. "You can thank us later, especially me. Right now, we just need to get you back home where you belong."

"Keroro-" Dororo tried again.

Kululu managed to get the lock open and pulled the door to Dororo's cage open.

"1.5 minutes." Kululu corrected himself. "Practice makes perfect."

With Dororo now freed, Koyuki scooped up Keroro, Kululu, and Tamama, ready to get out of there.

"We best hurry, before more security shows up." Koyuki suggested.

"Yeah…" Giroro added, jumping off of Senshi's lap but keeping his gun aimed right at her. "Come on Dororo, let's-"

A loud slam and a strange click drew everyone's attention. They looked to see Dororo still in his cage, the door shut once more and him currently replacing the lock. Everyone flipped, Keroro jumping out of Koyuki's grasp to land right in front of the cage.

"Dororo! What are you doing! You're supposed to escape! Escape!"

Dororo sat back down in the middle of his cage, facing his friends.

"While I appreciate your efforts to rescue me, I cannot escape with you."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

Senshi eyed Dororo with curious eyes as he explained.

"I have done many things I am not proud of. One of these things was attacking Miss Senshi's family. Though I did not kill anyone, I ruined her life and took away her happiness. I must pay for what I did, and that is why I cannot escape with you."

Everyone was completely stunned. Tamama even started crying.

"But…" he sobbed. "Without you…. Our platoon isn't complete."

"And for that, I am sorry. But I have made my choice, and if you are truly my friends, you will accept that."

The frogs were all getting emotional now, and Koyuki was on the verge of tears.

"Dororo….."

"Koyuki…. Continue going to school. Hang out with Natsumi. Have a normal life. For me."

Now fully crying, Koyuki nodded, then scooped up Keroro again, then Giroro. They turned and almost walked solemnly out of the room. Dororo and Senshi watched them go and Senshi felt a tear trickling down the side of her face.

"So that's what it's like to have friends… People who will be there when you need them, and who will honor your wishes."

"Yes… For all their faults as alien invaders, I am happy to call them friends."

Senshi sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"And you're willing to give them all up… just to make things right with me?"

Dororo nodded, closing his eyes. Senshi looked at the frog and chuckled slightly.

"You were telling the truth before… You truly aren't the assassin who ruined my life so long ago."

Dororo didn't reply. However, when he heard the click of his cage being opened his eyes once more. Senshi was unlocking his cage. She was setting him free.

"What are you-?"

She further surprised him by fishing into her pocket and pulling out his knife, holding it out to him.

"You're not Lance Corporal Zeroro anymore… and you haven't been for a long time. I have no quarrel with you, Dororo."

"Senshi…."

"Go after your friends." She told him. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch them. By now, Hyousuke will be ushering your friends back to their helicopter."

Dororo approached the door to his cage hesitantly.

"But… what about you? You'll be alone again."

"I've always been alone…. I just never wanted to admit it… Maybe it's time I actually do something about that rather than wait for someone who's never coming home."

Dororo jumped out of the cage, landing on the floor. He took the knife, then bowed to Senshi, a hint of a smile beneath his mask.

"Perhaps next time we see each other, it will be as friends." He suggested.

Senshi smiled.

"I'd like that."

With a wave goodbye, Dororo placed his knife in its usual spot on his back, then took to the rafters, running to catch up to his friends.

…..

Momoka's group walked towards the helicopter, chatting amongst themselves.

"That was actually kinda fun." Fuyuki commented.

"Who knew that one house could have so many closets. She practically had her own mall."

"Mine's bigger…" Momoka whispered, internally seething that Fuyuki had taken interest in another girl's home.

Paul said nothing as they approached the helicopter. Much to their surprise, Koyuki and the frogs were sitting by it, a wave of depression hanging over the lot of them. Confused, Natsumi did a quick headcount and looked surprised.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why isn't Dororo with you?"

"Did something happen to him?" Fuyuki asked.

The Sarge looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Dororo…. He chose…. To stay behind…."

"He wanted to make up for his crimes…." Tamama tearfully explained.

"He was a good soldier…." Giroro choked.

Kululu said nothing, but his usually sinister face had a sad undertone to it. Koyuki was simply too sad to say anything and Natsumi immediately went to console her. The entire group was awash with depression, until a voice called out from the trees.

"Is it too late for me to catch a ride home?"

Everyone gasped and turned to see a silhouette emerging from the shadows, revealing none other than-

"DORORO!"

The ninja frog was immediately dog piled by four frogs and a certain kunoichi. He accepted the hugs as Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka ran over.

"You're here!" Momoka happily exclaimed.

"But Sarge said you chose to stay behind." Fuyuki added. "Why are you here?"

"Miss Senshi had a change of heart and released me. Perhaps now her healing can begin."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT I'M JUST GLAD MY FRIEND IS BACK!" Keroro cried.

"ME TOO!" Tamama added.

With this tearful reunion, Koyuki carried the five frogs onto the helicopter as the rest of the group got in as well. Paul smiled as he closed the door and got behind the wheel.

"Looks like it's time to go home."

…..

Senshi stood on the balcony of the mansion, watching the helicopter fly off into the horizon. Hyousuke stood by her, a smile on his face.

"That was a very selfless decision, releasing Dororo." He told her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Hyousuke…" she replied.

"So what will you do now?" he asked.

Senshi looked up at Hyousuke and smiled.

"I'm thinking it's time I stopped hiding on this island. I want to go and make some friends. Some real friends."

Hyousuke smiled widely.

"I think that can be arranged."

…..

As the helicopter flew through the sky, Dororo remained surrounded by his platoon, who were refusing to let him go, not that Dororo minded. As usual though, Kululu had to break the mood.

"You know…. I can' help but shake this feeling that we forgot something" he commented.

"What are you talking about?" Keroro asked. "The plan went perfectly. We got Dororo back and everything's great."

At the word plan, Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama all got a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"The Plan!" The three of them exclaimed.

"We never found a way to take control over Senshi Miyamoto!" Tamama shouted.

"No! What about the wealth? What about the invasion! What about all of the Gundam models I was gonna buy?!"

"So this WAS about your stupid Gundam!" Giroro screamed. "I should have known!"

As Giroro began to pummel Keroro into a puddle of green goo, Dororo couldn't help but chuckle. It was good to be back amongst friends.


End file.
